The present invention relates to a slide projector with an automatic slide changer.
Conventional slide projectors permit slides to be changed only in a sequential manner. One type of known slide changer has slides held abutting one another in a chute and are urged toward a dispensing position either by gravity or with spring force. A problem with such dispensers results from the friction between slides which frequently causes them to jam and resist being dispensed. In addition, there is no reliable means by which slides in such a feed arrangement can be randomly dispensed.
Another problem with known dispensers results from the large number of moving parts such as pivotal slide frame actuators. The reliability of such changers is generally inversely proportional to the number of such moving parts. In applications such as for projection of live theatre backdrops, the failure to properly dispense slide frames can be traumatic and has created a need for a reliable slide changer.
Moreover, in many applications such as for slide presentations to a live audience, there can be a substantial delay in having to sequentially run through slides in order to refer to a previously shown slide. The cycle time for a conventional slide projector for changing a slide is approximately 8 seconds.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a slide projector with an improved automatic slide changer.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a slide projector with an automatic slide changer capable of random selection of slides.